<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookman’s Regret by rens_play_room</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661685">Bookman’s Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens_play_room/pseuds/rens_play_room'>rens_play_room</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Short One Shot, bookman walks in on something he didnt want to see but its pretty tame all things considered, komui is only mentioned though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens_play_room/pseuds/rens_play_room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookman has a many regrets in life, but walking in on Lavi and Kanda takes the cake. (No he does not have a sexuality crisis what are you talking about.) // This is written as Kanda appreciation lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Lavi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookman’s Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, once again this is just porn for fun and is not meant to be taken seriously. (no claim to ownership of dgm) this is actually an idea that stemmed from a different kinky au that I want to write but find no motivation for. meh. I had to cut a lot of the context (and therefore humiliation and bondage aspects) bc the original idea isn't written so it ended up being shorter and tamer than expected.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things that Bookman regretted about “Lavi”. This was not the first extroverted persona he had given his apprentice but at times he missed the more secluded and less talkative Deke. The regret stemmed more from the context and environment than the persona itself. “Lavi” was being kept in a closed environment, The Black Order, and therefore had plenty of people to talk to all the time. He chattered away with the exorcists, the finders, even Jerry in the line to get food each day. It was exhausting compared to how introverted Junior was two personas ago. </p>
<p>	Another regret was allowing “Lavi” to use “fun and frivolous” as an excuse to flirt with anything that moved and wasn’t an Akuma. Once again location made this regret more apparent as Junior was not only able to talk to more people than ever each day, but he was also constantly being moved around and meeting more people. The 43rd persona was so much of a timid introvert they would never dare think “Strike” so obviously that Bookman could practically see hearts in their eyes or dart across the street to sweet talk someone seen in a shop window. Bookman longed for the peace that would come after this record was over when “Lavi” was no more. </p>
<p>	Of course, Bookman also regretted that “Lavi” was forming emotional bonds at The Black Order. Those secret friendships Junior thought he was unaware of would have to go if Junior wanted to be a bookman in the future. The persona was meant as a challenge and test for Junior, but Bookman could see he was starting to struggle to stay objective and impartial. That was a bridge to be crossed later, Bookman had no contingency plan if Junior decided to stop his training. </p>
<p>	He threw all thoughts of being too old to start training another successor should “Lavi” fail when he opened the door to his and Junior’s shared quarters. Speak of the devil, there was his apprentice, plastered to the back of one Kanda Yuu. </p>
<p>	Bookman added another regret to his growing list, his own bookman training was betraying him, cataloging the scene in front of him with precision. Junior was thankfully still fully clothed, Bookman had no desire to see his apprentice naked let alone sexually active. It was bad enough turning blind eye to Junior through his earlier teenage years when hormones wracked his apprentice whether he liked it or not. Seeing his student acting on his sexual desires was another level of unwanted entirely. </p>
<p>	Kanda on the other hand, was naked, smooth unblemished skin almost shining in the candlelight. Bookman traced his eyes from the top-down, taking in details because he was trained to notice differences and take note of changes when walking into a new room. He saw Kanda’s dark hair, down for once in a flowing wave of silk hanging down across his back and over his chest. Kanda’s eyes were dark with lust and half-closed as if he was already too far gone in his pleasure to have noticed the door opening. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, part of Bookman wondered if it was exertion or embarrassment as both seemed equally likely. That deduction was founded on the light pants coming from Kanda’s gently parted lips. Junior was holding Kanda’s head up from under the chin, half his fingers supporting the position, the other half sneaking past Kanda’s dewy open lips, and oh was that a flash of a red tongue around a finger? Too quick to see for sure but now Bookman was going to have to consider it a possibility and would probably never be able to wipe the image from his mind. </p>
<p>	Working his way down Kanda’s admittedly sculpted body, Bookman noted that the light pink flush extended past his face and down his neck. Embarrassment now seemed to be more likely than physical exertion. Two flashes of light caught his eye on Kanda’s chest area. When or how Kanda got his nipples pierced was beyond Bookman’s knowledge, in fact, he thought he would remember a detail like that but...noticing it now was better for his records he would have a more complete picture to understand Kanda Yuu. The silver rings were swaying a little bit as Kanda hadn’t been holding still before the door opened and now was fidgeting under Bookman’s gaze. </p>
<p>Several strands of ink dark hair hung in front of his shoulders, moving in an invisible breeze, adding to the hypothesis that Kanda was not standing still. Kanda always had beautiful hair. Bookman wondered sometimes how he cared for it as it was shiny and healthy and long but usually disregarded such thoughts as unnecessary as they did not pertain to the records. Now the question popped back into his mind like it never left. Kanda’s body was facing him, or rather the doorway. His face was the first thing Bookman noticed as it was closest to him. Kanda was bent at the waist and leaning forward slightly, exaggerating the height difference between him and “Lavi” behind him practically glued to the other’s back. </p>
<p>Bookman’s eyes continued down. Past Junior’s one arm that snaked around lean muscles to grip Kanda’s chin. Beyond the surprise silver rings on Kanda’s chest. Following along the defined abs and natural thin waistline to...Junior’s other hand wrapped around Kanda’s dick. The pink flush was almost certainly due to the embarrassment of being walked in on, Bookman thought. But that thought was immediately followed by the observation that Kanda was leaking and messy and wet down there and “Lavi’s” hand was wrapped just a little too tight to be pleasurable meaning Kanda had been ready to come when Bookman walked in. Junior’s hand also encased most of Kanda’s dick, but Bookman’s brain was good at filling in missing pieces, and Kanda had a very pretty dick, Objectively, of course. </p>
<p>By now more than the standard bookman observation time had passed and now “Lavi'' was giving him a half-pained half-apologetic look from over Kanda’s (naked) shoulder and Bookman knew it was time to react. Or do something other than have a sexuality crisis in front of his apprentice. So he did the most logical thing to do in the “walk-in on the charge you are responsible for getting laid with objectively the most beautiful man you had ever seen” situation, Bookman walked backward out the door and slammed it shut.  </p>
<p>Once the door was closed, Bookman turned and walked as quickly as he could while keeping his footsteps silent (no he did not run) to find Komui and request separate rooms for the duration of their stay at The Black Order. If the entire speedwalk (still not a run) there he was thinking about how Kanda could be inked on a page and not even the smoothest lines or brush strokes would be able to do his beauty justice, no one needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>